Saving Dawn
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Dawn moves to Mystic Falls to help her learn more things about the other type of vampires, only to fall in love with one that saved her, Stefan Salvatore. While going through struggles and consenquences, he helps her realize that's she's one of a kind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been months since I've posted anything. I am truly sorry for that XD. For those of my awesome Bamon lovers, I will be trying to post both of my two new stories that I want to write. As for my already fic, "My Guardian Demon", well I have some ideas, but for the past two months I've been stuck. I actually wanted to quit it, but my amazing friend from YouTube and nowhere, az09az63, inspired me to continue writing everything (not just my Bamon fic). So that will be posted sometime, not sure when. My two new ones I hope you guys will like because I have high hopes for them. **

**Okay, so now let's talk about this story before you, shall we? Okay, so yes, at first you might be like, "Stefan and Dawn? What the duces?" That's what I thought at first when I saw the awesome fic "Never Normal" by the amazing and pure awesome PieAnnaMay07. Now I love them. This is one hundred percent dedicated to her! She is SO awesome and extremely friendly. She's also very talented, and needs more reviews! So PLEASE go read it! She most certainly deserves it! So, again, this fic is purely for her, not only because she's one of my closest friends now, but she was the one who made me literally start writing not only this, but all together! You're so awesome girl! Hope this inspires you! **

There were a lot of things Dawn wanted. One of them was to prove that she was powerful enough and knowledgeable to kill vampires all by herself. She loved her sister and would do anything for her, but she wanted to step out of the great slayer's shadow and do things on her own. She wanted to be a Watcher, but also fight. No matter what, all she wanted was to prove she was strong enough to do things by herself. She just didn't want to be a kid anymore.

So she's been training and studying. Doing whatever to get more knowledge so she can help. Giles thought to help with her knowledge of different creatures, to go to places that showed history. That's what she was doing in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Apparently, Giles told her if she wanted someplace that had tons of magic and vampires in its history, other than the ruins of Sunnydale, Mystic Falls would be the place. The problem was that there wasn't that much for people like the Watchers to read. Almost all the writings of the happenings back when vampires roamed through this small town were in the hands of the families of the Founders Council.

Lucky for Dawn, the Founders knew the Watchers and thought it would be good for her to learn more about the other kind of vampires. She was shocked that there were different kinds of vampires, and got the sudden thought that some of them were very different than most of the vampires she knew of-excluding Angel and Spike. The founders immediately told her that all kind of vampires are the same: savages. She didn't say it, but for some reason she knew they were wrong. That gave her more courage to learn more about them and what happened in the1800's.

So there she was, driving past the forest trees of Mystic Falls, trying to find a good place for her to study for a long time before she'd go back to meet Xander back at their new house they were renting. Buffy sent Xander with Dawn, because there could've been vampires there, and she wanted her little sister to have protection. That didn't sink in well with Dawn, but she got over it.

As Dawn was in her deep thoughts, she didn't see the big truck that was turning on opposite lane of hers that was loosing its balance. Just as she saw it, the ending part of the truck moved towards her car. As an adrenaline rush, she quickly turned to the right, to find that it was nothing but a downhill of trees. The car kept on going as she tried to stay calm and get out. Just before she was able to unclick her seat belt, the car went into a mediate stop, crashing into a tree.

Her head hit the glass of the window shield then quickly went back on the car seat, when the car stopped completely. Dawn wanted so badly to just give in to the drowsiness that was overtaking her, but knew that if she did, she would never come back. She sighed and struggled as she tried unlocking herself from the seat belt, but sadly it was stuck. Before she could even think of giving up, she remembered the knife and wooden stake that were each on either of her legs. Quickly, Dawn got the knife out from her left leg and successfully cut the seat belt apart.

The door was jammed, so, adrenaline still in her system, she smashed the glass of her window with her elbow, and climbed out. In the process, though, a big piece of the window got caught on her right shin. Agony overcame as she fell to the floor. Exhaling and inhaling, Dawn desperately tried to get up. Her goal was finally accomplished, but ended as she tripped on a rock and hit her head to another rock.

Dawn Summers felt defeated and a failure. One part of her mind thought that she couldn't make it and that she was doomed: she could barely move and she forgot her cell in the car. The other side thought she failed at being the sister to the Slayer and of her goal that she could do things on her own. The final side, only a little, told her that she had still a fight left into her and that she was stronger than this. She didn't listen to that side, though. All she did was close her eyes and wished she was back with her sister and everyone was alright. She even imagined people who she cared about that died were alive and well…well mostly Spike. Her eyes started to flutter open as she felt someone picking her up. She started to groan, trying to say anything, but she couldn't. Every fiber in her body wanted so badly to sleep, and soon she gave in.

The last thing she heard before she past out was, "Ssssshhh, it's alright. I got you", then she blacked out.

**A/N: So, that's the beginning. Short I know, but the next one will be posted soon. Probably way before anybody reads this. So, please review not only this, but "Never Normal" by PieAnnaMay07! It means the world to both of us! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I was going to post this chap earlier, but I got distracted. Thanks for your reviewing and alerting and favoriting! It really means so much to me and makes me want to write more. Also thank you for favoriting the amazing PieAnnaMay07's story as well! Now you guys need to review it! I'm not pushy. Lol! Anyways, here's the next chapter and hope you guys like it. Remember to review!**

Dawn's eyes fluttered open. She turned around to the right side of her and was able to see a shadow slip away. Her body then sat up. Everything came back to her memory: her being in Mystic Falls, her crashing, and that mystery person who saved her. Who saved her? It probably was some Good Samaritan that was hiking in the woods, but that part was dangerous, no one would walk there. Dawn knew that. What she didn't know was even if it was a monster or a vampire, why would he _save _her. _Maybe it was a witch, _she thought, but deep down she knew it wasn't a witch.

_Stop thinking that. It probably was just a friendly citizen who heard or saw the crash and went down there to save me. Not everything has to be supernatural. _Dawn tried to convince herself, but it didn't work.

"Dawnie, you're up!" She heard Xander yell in the doorway to her the right corner from her bed hospital bed.

"Yep, sure am." She said for the first time sense before the accident and noticed that it was hard to talk.

"Wow, you sound horrible." He said getting a chair from that was near the window beside her and scooted right next to her.

"Gee, thanks, that's something a girl wants to hear after she got in a terrible accident." Dawn retorted as she sat back on her comfortable bed.

"Sorry. So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just had a near death experience." She replied.

"Oh, normal then." Dawn gave him a look. "Kidding."

After a while Xander letting Dawn rest, she asked something that kept on popping in her mind, "Hey, Xander, did you see who saved me?"

Xander, who was sleeping on the table on the other side of her bed woke up immediately, and said, "Huh, I'm up, I'm up. You okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you saw the guy who saved me."

"Oh, no. The paramedics said that he called 911, cleaned your wounds that needed attention as soon as possible, and gave you to them when they came."

"Huh." Was all she said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Then they went to another silence.

_So the person who saved me might be a vampire who can handle blood. Huh, that's a new one. _

**One Week Later:**

Dawn sighed as she got out of her new car. She was nervous. _At least I don't have my cast on anymore. Thank goodness that I can heal fast._

She then walked across the school yard and tried to ignore the stares and whispers from the students. After she got her schedule, she had a half an hour till school started and she had nothing to do, so she sat at an empty picnic table and opened up a book she had and read. Before she could read a sentence, she heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see two girls walking straight to her. One was a blonde that looked like the typical popular girl type, but that had way more underneath. The other one was caramel skinned colored and beautiful. Dawn could tell that the second one had something special about her, like she could either be a slayer or a witch. Then it hit her, she was a witch. _I wonder if she knows. _Dawn thought, right as the came in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie." The blonde one said first. Dawn noticed that this girl, Caroline, was very out going right away.

"Hi. We're just here to welcome you to our school. We don't get new kids that much." The other one said a little shyly, but with a big genuine smile.

"Well, hi. I'm Dawn Summers, but I'm sure you already knew that." Dawn replied, very shyly.

Bonnie smiled, "You don't have to be nervous, I have a feeling you'll be able to fit in here."

Dawn also smiled, appreciated, "Thanks."

"Besides, you're not the only new one here." Caroline chimed in.

"I'm not?" Dawn asked confused. She didn't know there was someone else new here.

"Nope. Oh, here he comes, and he's hot, too." Caroline pointed behind Dawn and they turned around.

Dawn froze right where she stood. She knew who that was. He was the guy who saved her. Even though she didn't exactly remember his face, she knew his presence and that was exactly him. He then looked up at her and their eyes locked.

"What's his name?" She asked still looking straight into his gorgeous eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore." Caroline replied. Dawn's eyes grew bigger and she turned back to the girls.

"_Stefan Salvatore?_" She asked serious. She knew that name. Dawn remembered seeing that name in one of the journals that she was reading. _Okay, so he's definitely a vampire. _

"Yep. It's like French or German or something."

"Italian." Both Bonnie and Dawn said at the same time looked at each other for a second then back to Caroline.

"Whatever. All I know is that he's major hot and is coming this way." She said with a smile.

"Oh, Caroline you're right, he is fine." Bonnie replied looking him up and down.

Dawn was stunned for some reason. She didn't know what to do. She then turned around and saw that he was coming specifically to them.

"Hello, there. Does anyone of you know where Mr. Saltzman's room is?" He asked in front of them.

They all were quiet and stunned for different reasons. Caroline was stunned by how hot he was, Bonnie was staggered because she felt like there was something off about him, and Dawn was quiet, because she was standing in front of the guy who saved her that was a vampire, but was surprised on how easy it was to be around him.

"Um, Ladies, are you alright?" He asked. To people, they would think he was worried and confused, but inside he was kind of amused.

Bonnie was the first one to talk. "Oh, sorry, we're not used to new students here, so we're pretty knew at this. Mr. Saltzman is in room 208. I actually have him too, I can you show if you want." She said calming and no hint of flirting in her voice at all.

'That would be great." He smiled.

"Hey, Dawn, what do you have?" Bonnie asked trying to break the ice some more and help Dawn out.

"What? Oh, yeah, um let me see." Dawn replied, breaking out of her trance and then looked at her schedule. "I'm in luck; I have Mr. Saltzman as well."

"That's great. I can show both of you to his class and around for a tiny bit before school starts." Bonnie smiled.

Stefan brought back his smile and replied, "That would be great."

"Yep, totally." Dawn said nervously. She didn't think she could handle being in an entire class period with him. _This should be interesting._ She thought and then followed the rest of the small group into the building.

**Lunch:**

Dawn was so relieved it was lunch time. She was hungry; the bagel wasn't very filling in the first place. The big thing that was relieved most of all for Dawn, was that she could take a break from being in class with Stefan. Apparently, they were in almost every single class. That was pure torture for her. She couldn't pay attention at all. She decided to not think about that at all, and enjoy lunch.

Bonnie walked with her in front of her along with Caroline, but then stopped. "Hey, Dawn, would it be okay if we can talk in private?"

Dawn was confused. "Uh, sure." She said and then followed Bonnie to an empty picnic table and sat down.

"Okay, so I've only known you for like three hours, but I know I can trust you. There's something I need to know." Bonnie said looking straight at Dawn.

Dawn felt nervous. There were a lot of ways she though that this conversation would go, and none on them were good. "Okay, ask away."

"What are you?"

That caught Dawn of guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

"When I touched you, I got this feeling, but it wasn't like any feeling I've felt before." Then Bonnie whispered. "I know you're not a vampire or a witch. You're most definitely not a ware wolf. You're something magical, I know that for sure. I know this sounds rude and all, but I feel like I need to know."

Dawn didn't know what to say. "I'm not special." She blurted out as she looked down to the ground.

"You are, Dawn. Just by your presence, I could tell there was something different about you. When I touched you, I knew you were special and very powerful."

"Wow, you're very powerful for a teenage witch. No offence."

"None taken. Well, I am a descendant of one of the most powerful witches in history, but I don't think I'm that powerful."

"Believe me, you are. I can tell."

Bonnie now looked a little confused. "You can?"

"Yep. Just by _your_ presence I could tell you were a witch."

"Dawn, only witches can do that, and most can only do it by touch."

Dawn tried to think. How would she be that powerful? Then it hit her: she was the Key. _But that was just for one dimension. I'm powerless now. Besides nothing good came out of that._

"I think I know. I want to talk more about everything, but somewhere private."

"Okay, sounds good. Besides, if we wait even a minute more, we're going to have to bare the wrath of Caroline." Bonnie said they both got up.

"Your witch instincts kicking in?" Dawn asked and smiled.

"Nope. I just know Caroline." They both laughed.

**After School:**

"See at Mystic Grill tonight!" Dawn heard Bonnie say as the both separated. Earlier in Latin class, they decided to eat at the town's common place to go, The Mystic Grill, and then go to Dawn's house to talk.

As Dawn was about to reach her car, she noticed Stefan walking not that far away. She breathed in and out trying to gain confidence. She knew she had to talk to him. Just to say 'hi' or something. After all, they had to officially meet. After making sure she had everything she needed to protect herself if anything happened, she stood up tall and walked towards the gorgeous vampire.

"Um, hi…Stefan right?" Dawn asked, trying to be smooth.

"Yes, that would be me." He replied after he turned around and smiled. The teenage girl inside her tried so hard not to smile and melt, but was unsuccessful.

"Well since we're both new here, I was thinking that maybe you could join us at the Mystic Grill tonight. You know, since everybody's friendly here."

"You know what; I think that's a great idea. I do need to get to know the town a little more. I'm glad I'm not the only one that's new here." His smile got bigger and so did Dawn's.

"Yep. So see you tonight at seven." She replied and started to leave.

"Oh, and Dawn."

She paused and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking forward to it." And with that Dawn's heart sky-rocketed. _This can't be good. _She thought and sighed as she turned around and started to walk towards her car.

**A/N: So there it was. Hope you like it and remember to review both this and "Never Normal"! I won't stop until you guys do! Love 'ya!**

** ~KJ**


End file.
